1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electron source as well as an x-ray apparatus embodying such an electron source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device to generate x-rays which has an electron source with at least one carbon nanotube is known from DE 10 2005 052 131 A1. The carbon nanotube is arranged in a recess with conductive substrate. A desired radiation power with comparably slight electrical circuit complexity should therefore be reliably and reproducibly set and can be stably maintained.